kahin dooor
by Harman.kevi
Summary: hi guys . i m new here, u cn call me harman . i love kevi as it makes a cute and sweet couple. I like rajvi and sachvi also . i read only kevi stories and some of rajvi and sachvi. well dont want to dissapoint rajvi and sachvi fans.
1. kaha jaana hai?

**Hii everyone, I am**** **new over here. Shruts has become my bff here on this site… You all may know****** her. I am a total Kevi Fan. Rajvi and Sachvi are also good, but I think Kevi will make a cute couple… enough of me, now my story…**

**Here we go…**

**Here, our dear kevi are married and deciding where to go for honeymoon.**

**Kavin: **Purvi, chalo ham honeymoon ke liye Africa chalte hai.

**Purvi (complaining): **Africa?! Kavin tum koi achhi jagah nahi soch sakte? Africa mein ham janwaro ke saath ghoomeinge?

**Kavin: **Toh kyu na ham sri-lanka chale?

**Purvi: Hm**… achhi jagah hai, par mein wahan 3 baar ja chuki hu.

**Kavin [irritated]: **arreyyaar jo jagah suggest karo waha koi n koi pareshani hoti hi suggest karo tumhe kaha jaana hai.

**Purvi: new York!**

**Kavin: **mein waha 2 baar jaa chukka hu.

**Purvi: **hmm…London**?**

**Kavin: **awesome. What an idea !tum toh meri pyaari , smart , samajhdar , sweet and cute wife ho**.**

**Purvi: **haan hun mein samajhdar . par mujhe samajhdari tumne hi toh sikhai hai , mere darling kavin**.**

** Kavin**: OMG!

**Purvi: **kya hua?

**Kavin**: 8:00am ho gaye! Hume kaam pe nahi jaana?

**Purvi: **haan, chalo**.**

** They reach and see ACP sir standing In front in front of them in anger.**

**Kavin: **sir, woh….

**ACP sir: **koi woh woh nahi chahiye. Maine tum dono ko kal hi kaha tha ki aaj tumhe 8:00Am ko pahochna hai. Par tum dono 8:30am ko pahoche ho**.**

**Kavin: sorry **sir next tym se late nahi honge**.**

**ACP sir: **kal tumne mujhe shayad yahi kaha tha**. And he raises his left eyebrow.**

**Kavin gives an innocent look.**

**Kavin: **sir ,I m really really sry . next tym se pakka nahi honge.

**Dushu couldn't control his laugh and starts laughing .**

**Kavin: **kya hua aisa kaunsa joke yaad aa gaya ki tumhe khade khade [standing]hi hassi [laugh] aa gayi.

**Dushu: **ham toh sirf tum log ke saath mazak kar rahe the.

**Kavin gives dushu a tujhe toh mei aad mei baad mei dekh lunga wala look.**

**ACP sir:** achha kavin , tumne decide kiya ki tum dono honeymoon pe kaha jaa rahe ho.

**Kavin:** sir wohi decide kar rahe the isliye late ho gaye.

**ACP sir:** toh kaha jaa rahe ho?

**Kavin :** London

**ACP sir:** arrey waah! Gr8 idea.

**Kavin**:sir idea toh achha hi hoga . meri purvi ka jo hai.[ohoooo]

**Dushu : **kavin, hum duty pe hai so.. control urself . purvi ke saath romance ghar pe kar lena.

**Kavin**:shut up yaar.

** Kevi blushes.**

**ACP sir: **achha dushu mat chhedo hamare kavin ko . kavin tickets karwa di?

**Kavin**: nahi sir aaj raat ko kar dunga .

**ACP sir **: theek hai . par yaad se karwa dena.

**Dushu**: sir use kaise yaad nahi rehega , agar wo jaa sake toh aaj hi chala jaaega.

**Kavin**: shut up dushu! Sir e kaha na ki mujhe mat chhedo toh kyu chhed rahe ho!

**Dushu**: kyu maine kuchh galat keh diya?

**Kevi again** **blushes.**

**There was no case registered so every1 were free at 6 .**

**So guys, hw was d chapter ? did u like it? I want 20 reviews or else I will not update . please no abusing language.**


	2. a missing child 1

**Hey guys, whats up. Thanks to all who reviewed and I hope u like this chap also.**

**A new day , a new morning and time for our dear kevi to wake up. The alarm rings , ring…..ring….ring…..**

**Kavin: **good morning jaan.

**Purvi:** good morning darling.

**Kavin kisses purvi on her right cheek and gets up. They get ready till 7:45 and leave from the house .**

**At the sir's phone rings.**

**ACP sir: **hello. Kya? Aapka beta kidnap ho gaya? Hum pahuch rahe hai.

**Kavin: **kya hua sir?

**ACP sir:** ek aurat ka phone tha . Usska beta kidnap ho gaya hai. Purvi, Kavin , Ishita aur dushyant jaao jaake puchh taachh karo.

**They nod in yes. They reach the place where the child is kidnapped .**

**Kavin**: hum cid se hai kya aapne hi hume phone kiya tha?

**Woman:** ji haan mera naam Isha hai .

**Kavin**: aapka koi dushman? Ya phir aisa koi jispe aapko shak hai?

**Isha **: ji mera koi dushman nahi hai par…..

**Kavin**: par kya?

**Isha**: Mujhe lagta hai ki yeh Adi ne kiya hai.

**Kavin**: yeh Adi kaun hai?

**Isha **: ji woh…..woh college mein hamari ladayi hui thi toh maine usse thapad maara aur usse gussa aaya toh hamari haatha paayi hui thi aur woh jail chala gaya ussne mujhe dhamki di ki woh mujhse jail se nikal kar nahi chhodega.

**Kavin**: ji usska address ya phone no?

**Isha**: ji usska address hai. Mei laati hun.

**She gives them the address and** **they reach the** **address . someone shouts for help so Kavin goes to d right side of d house, purvi goes in d front and ishyant to d left. They return and tell that they did not find anyone.**

**Kavin: **purvi! Purvi kaha hai? Yeh cheek zarur hamara dhyan hatane ke liye thi aur phir purvi ne inn logo ko dekha hoga issiliye usse le gaye.

**Ishita : **haan , sir lagta toh hai ki aisa hi hua hoga.

**Dushyant : **woh log zyaada door nahi gaye honge, hume unhe pakadneke liye nikalna hoga.

**Kavin**: haan chalo.

**They all rush towards d car . on d other side purvi and the goons .**

**Goon1 to himself: **yeh cid wale hamara peechha hi nahi chhodte.

**Goon2: **arrey !yeh cid wale hamare peechhe aa rahe hai.

**Purvi: **dekha! Mera Kavin mujhe kuchh nahi hone dega.

**Goon1: **shaant ! ek dum shaant!aur ek word nahi nikalna chahiye. Nahi toh goli thok dunga sir pe.

**Suddenly the cid jeep stops in front of them . the goons cum out .**

**Goon1: **hume jaane do aur apni yeh officer ko le lo.

**Kavin kicks the gun from the goons hand and dushu catches the goons .**

**Kavin[worried]hugging purvi :**tum theek toh ho na?

**Purvi: **haan main toh theek hun par woh aurat uss ladke ko leke hag gayi.

**Kavin : **kaun thi wo aurat?

**Purvi [separating from the hug]:**pata nahi, ussne mask pehna hua tha .

**Kavin slaps the goons.**

**Kavin: **who aurat kaha leke gayi uss ladke ko?

**Goon1: **hamare adde pe .

**Kavin calls ACP sir and tells him to send sum officers to the goons' place.**

**So guys, hw was the chap?what do u think who is d kidnapper?sumone whom adi sent or someone else?wo toh agle chap mei hi pata chalega. plzzz review positive or negative but no swear words. Thank u.**


	3. A missing child 2

Hi guys, thanks every1 who reviewed but I m not getting much reviews . Why? My story is read by more than 20 ppl and even 20 ppl don't review . Y? I will not post next chap till I get 60 u like this chap .

So after what happened with purvi ACPsir sent dareya , divya and sachin .

At the goon's place.

Daya: sab log phel jaao.

Rest: yes sir.

After 5 mins of search divya calls.

Divya: sir!

Daya:Kya hua koi suraag mila?

Divya: yes sir, yeh earrings mile hai

Shreya : yeh earring sambhalkar rakho shayad kuch Kaam aa jaye.

Divya: yes mam.

They reach the bureau.

ACPsir:haan daya kuch mila?

Daya: yes sir , yeh earring Mila hai.

Purvi: sir,yeh earring Maine pehle kahi par Dekha hai par yaad nahi aa raha kaha pe Dekha hai.

ACPsir: purvi yaad Karne ki koshish karo . Apne dimaag par thoda zor lagao.

Rest:sir! Mujhe yaad as Gaya yeh toh _ka hai .

Wo toh suspence he baad me pata chal jaega;););)

ACPsir: purvi, kavin, ishitha aur dushyant. Jao jake uthao isse.

Rest: sir!

They reach at their rings the door bell.

Woman:arrey aap log , kuch pata chala ki kisne yeh sab kiya hai ?

Kavin:Han pata chal Gaya . Aap use bahot ache se jaanti hai .

Woman: achha kaun hai wo?

Purvi: aap!

So, the woman is Isha. Waise aap logo ne guess kar hi liya trys to run but purvi puts her leg in between and catches her and slaps her.

Purvi:kyu maara tumne apne hi bête ko?haan?

Isha:wo mera sautela beta hai. Property ke liye Maine use maar diya.

Kavin:aur purvi ko kyu kidnap Karne ki koshish ki?

Isha:usne Hume Dekh liya tha .

Dushyant:ek khoon aur cid officer ki kidnapping . Tumhe toh phaasi hi hogi phaasi.

They all complete the case and go back to their respected house.

At Kevi's home. It suddenly starts raining .

Purvi:kavin chalo na baarish ho rahi hai,baahar chalte hai.

Kavin:nahi purvi tumhari tabyat kharab ho jaaegi.

But purvi holds kavin's hand and pulls him out. Purvi is enjoying the rain and kavin is enjoying purvi's happiness . Kavin pulls purvi towards him and kisses her on her right cheek.

Kabhi Jo Badal Barse

Main Dekhoon Tujhe Aankhein Bharke..

Tu Lage Mujhe Pahli Baarish Ki Duaa..

Tere Pahloo Mein Rah Loon..

Main Khud Ko Paagal Kah Loon..(purvi is running and kavin is behind her)

Tu Gam De Ya Khushiyaan

Sah Loon Saathiyaa..

Koi Nahi, Tere Siva Mera Yahaan..

Manzilein, Hain Meri To Sabh Yahaan..

Mita De Sabhi Aaja Faansle..

Main Chahoon Mujhe Mujhse Baant Le..(purvi falls and kavin falls on her)

Zara Sa Mujhmein Tu Jhaank Le..

Main Hoon Kya..

Ooo..

Aaeee..Aeee..Aaa..

Pahle Kabhi, Na Tune Mujhe Gham Diya..(kavin picks purvi and takes her to the room)

Phir Mujhe, Kyoon Tanha Kar Diya..

Guzaare The Jo Lamhe Pyaar Ke

Hamesha Tujhe Apna Maan Ke..

To Phir Tune Badli Kyoon Adaa..

Yeh Kyoon Kiya..

Ooo..Ooo

Kabhi Jo Badal Barse

Main Dekhoon Tujhe Aankhein Bharke..

Tu Lage Mujhe Pahli Baarish Ki Duaa..

Tere Pahloo Mein Rah Loon..

Main Khud Ko Pagal Kah Loon..

Tu Gam De Ya Khushiyaan, Saathiyaa..

They have pure love.

So,guys how was it?plzzzz review and I know it was too short but then reviews were also less. Plzzzz review.


	4. Romance :D

**Hey guys, supp? Hope everything's going fine. sry wo personal reasons ke karan i cudnt updt this earlier... hope u forgive me...**

** I have added a lil Ishyant in this chappy. Hope u all like it...**

**So continue reading.**

**Next morning, kavin wakes up and finds purvi in a tight hug wid him. he hugs her back. he comes closer to her and places a kiss on her forehead. he tries to move but he couldnt unless waking her up. He goes to sleep again.**

**After some more time, the alarm clock rings. Kavin is still sleeping but now, Purvi wakes up. She also finds herself in Kavin's arms. She smiles and blushes. She tries to move too. But this makes him wake up a bit. i mn he turns to other side and goes to sleep again. She smiles. Then she takes a look at the clock and gasps. It's 7:00! They have to report to the bureau at 8:00! She wakes him.**

Purvi: Kavin... Kavin utho...

**But he doesnt wake up so he Purvi moves towards the cupboard and suddenly Kavin pulls her towards him.**

Purvi: Kavin.. chodo na buraeu ke liye waise hi late ho chuke hai.**  
><strong>

Kavin: Nahi... nahi chodunga.

Purvi: Kavin plzz...

Kavin: achhaa thik hai...

**Purvi smiles and Kavin too smiles**

**At the bureau.**

Dushu: Sir, kavin aur purvi nahi aae hai ab tak**  
><strong>

Daya: Areyy! kal kitne thakk gae the aaram kar rahe honge (wink)

Dushu: Arrrrey haan sir mein toh bhool hi gaya tha.

**Suddenly ACP enters**

ACP (while entering): Kya bhul gaye dushyant?

Dushu (hesitating); k..kk... kuch bhi toh nahi sirr...

ACP: Kavin aur purvi kahan hai?

**Kevi enter with a big smile :)**

Kevi: GM sir...

ACP: GM.. tum itna lae kyu ho gae?

Kavin: woh sir...

Daya: Late toh honge hi na sir.. itna thaak jo gae the kal...

**Everyone laughs.. Kevi blushes like anything!  
><strong>

**Suddenly d phone rings...**

**ACP picks up d phone..**

**ACP: Hello acp praduman here.**

**Man: Sir aap jaldi aaiye meri behen pe hamla hua hai.**

**ACP : calm down... mujhe bataiya aap kaun hai? aapka naam kya hai? Aap kahan se bol rahe hai? **

Man: Mera naam Vishesh hai. Mein thane mein Lodha pe paas rehta hu. Meri behen kaa naam Shruti hai.. Sir didi pe kisine hamla kar diya hai aap PLZ jaldi aaiye!

**_Shruts di... (wink wink)_**

ACP; Thik hai hum aate hai.

**Kavin: Kya hua sir?**

**ACP: Kavin ek ladki par kisine hamla kiya hai.. Kavin, tum purvi, ishita aur dushyant... jaao jaake puchtach karo.**

**At the place.**

**Kavin rings d doorbell n Vishesh opens d door.**

**Kavin: aap Vishesh hai? **

Vishesh: Ji haan. aaiye..

**Vishesh tells them dat his is had been attacked wid a vase. the driver may have done this. So Kavin calls Daya and tells him abt this. **

They trace d driver's phone. After d driver had been traced, Kevi, Daya n Dushu reach the place where d phone had been traced.

**Dushu gets d hold of the driver but he attacks him wid a heavy steel rod!**

**He faints! **Kavin sees this and goes near him and holds him before he falls down.

**Kavin: Dushyant! Purvi! Jaldi se... ambulance! **

**Daya catches the driver n finally wat happens u know.. The reason behind the attack was d property papers dat Shruti had wid her as she wanted to give it to charity... but Driver had his eyes on this property for a long time...**

**At the hospital**

All r present. Dushu has been taken in OT. Ishita is crying a lot..

**Shreya:** Ishita... chup ho jao.. Kuch nahi hoga Dushyant ko..

**Abhi:** Haan ishita.. Dushyant ek bahadur cid officer hai.

**D doctor comes out of the OT**

**Ishu:** Doc kya hua hai Dushyant ko? wo thik toh hai na?

**Doc:** Dekhiya abhi unki condition srs hai.. Agar unhe 24 hrs mein hosh nahi aaa toh hum kuch nahi kar sakte..

**Purvi: Hum dushyant se mil sakte hai?**

**Doc:** Unhe hosh aane ke baad mil sakte hai.

**Kavin: Sir bahot raat ho gayi hai.. mein purvi aur Ishita rukte hai yahan aap jaiya.**

**ACP: ok Kavin.. Purvi ishita ka khayal rakhna.**

**Purvi: yes sir.**

**Ishita : Purvi mam. Dushyant thik toh ho jaenge na?**

**Purvi: Haan Ishita... Dushyant thik ho jaega... bhagvan par bharosa rakkho.**

**After 12 hrs. Ishita notices Dushyant moving his fingers. She immediately calls doc.**

**Ishita: **Doctor!

Kevi and the doc come inside.

Kavin: Kya hua Ishita?

Ishita: Sir, Doctor, abhi abhi Dushyant ne apna haath hilaya tha!

Doc checks him and takes Kevi n IShu out.

Doc: wo abhi khatre se bahar hai, par unke dimag par stress nahi aana chahiye. unke brain par halka sa zakham hua hai.

All three: yes doc.

Suddenly dey hear Dushyant's voice calling them. They rush inside.

Kavin: Dushyant!

He smiles.

Kavin: Yaar dara diya tha tune!

Purvi: Ab kaisa lag raha hai?

Dushu: Bas, meri Ishu ko dekh liya na... ab thik hai.

Ishu blushes and Kevi were trying deir best not to laugh.

Kavin (small voice to Purvi): Purvi.. in dono ko thodi privacy de dete hai, aur hum bahar jaake romance karte hai. (wink)

Purvi gives him a friendly punch.

Purvi: Tum kabhi nahi sudhroge na! Ab mera muh mat dekho CHALO!

They both go out..

**How was this? SRY iss baar for sm personal reason i wasnt able to updt... nxt chap pakka jaldi... **

**tc!**


End file.
